Chapter 7: Hometown
After that, they woke up in an unused classroom. Frisk, Chara and Asriel were piled up on each other again and Kris, who is not in armor anymore but in her school clothes stood up. Kris: Frisk, Chara, Asriel, are you guys alright? Frisk: We’re fine. Chara: Is this a dream or something? Why are we in an abandoned classroom. Kris: This was our save space ever since last year when I first came here. Chara: Oh yeah, now I remembered. Kris: Let’s head back to class. They went out of the classroom but the sun’s setting. Frisk: Guess we’re out late. Kris: Well, I like having fun in there, guess we can come back here again? Chara: Yeah, that was fun. Just then, Kris got a phone call from her mother, Undyne. She was speaking madly at her daughter until she calmed down when Kris said she was hanging out with some friends. Then Frisk got a call from his mother, Toriel but she was relieved that her sons are also hanging out with a friend. After that, Kris hung up along with Frisk saying that they can have adventures together before going home. Kris: Frisk, Chara, Asriel, let’s continue our adventures until we are able to go home. Frisk: Okay. (A Town Called Hometown Lyrics Adapted by: The English Quail) Frisk: #Something's different today#It's the people here, I really can't say#I feel I've known them forever#Even though I just met them Chara: #If I could ask I would#About anything but I think it shouldn't matter what #I do anyway lately I can't tell who I am Kris: #If it's anything to you at all#You've been known to laugh before we fell#We can't take this all so seriously#It feels like this is all a dream#Let’s take it easy#start remembering Asriel: #In my dreams I see a world like this#with a girl who has the same thing to say#don't forget the promise that we made#and I hope we’re together here someday#in this town that is so poorly named They explored more of their home until they grew tired. Kris: Guys, I have to go, see you tomorrow I guess. Frisk: See you then, my home is almost there. Asriel: See you Kris. As soon as Frisk, Chara and Asriel arrived home, Toriel welcomed them. Toriel: Welcome back my children, have you been having fun with your friend. Chara: Yes and it’s fun. Toriel: Okay. (You Can Always Come Home Lyrics Adapted by: Adriana Figueroa and Toby Fox) Toriel: #Come my child#Stay with me#I'll protect you and your dreams#Rest my child#Neath the tree#Like it's branches reach for me#Don’t forget#I’m with you in the dark#Don’t forget#I’m right here in your heart Toriel: Good night my children. Asriel, Chara, Frisk: Goodnight mom. Asriel, Chara and Frisk went to bed until Frisk got nightmares about Gaster talking to him. He woke up from that dream and went to Chara. Chara: Hey Frisk, why you woke up. Frisk: I have a bad dream, a male voice can be heard inside my head. Chara: Must be because you’re getting yourself a fever dream, sleep next to me, Frisk. Frisk layed down with his big brother as he fell asleep with his head on Chara’s chest. Chara: Night Frisk. The End… Category:Episodes